The deployment of casing in a well is a difficult and time consuming operation. The process is even more difficult when the deployment is in sections of horizontal wells. The outside of casing is normally cemented to prevent the migration of downhole fluids throughout the well. The cementing process becomes very challenging when the casing is laying on the formation in the horizontal section of the well. The cement may not be able to migrate under the casing to create the required barrier.
Operators have used centralizers deployed as part of the casing string to prevent the pipe from settling at the lower side of the horizontal section of the well. However, these centralizers slow the deployment of the pipe and may get stuck in the well causing a significant delay and additional costs of deployment.